Star Trek: The New Generation
by PresidentZajac
Summary: Terri Renee Zajac is one of the few survivors of the attack on Wolf 359. She goes through Starfleet Academy being ridiculed for being half Borg but with the help of her new friends, Jonathan "Jack" Allen, Samuel Larado, and Amanda Carter she saves earth.
1. In the wake

Star Trek:

The New Generation

The Academy Years

By: Terri J. Shaw

To my loving husband,

Samuel

I love you Baby!

Chapter One

The Aftermath of Wolf 359 was more than most people could bear. Captain Jean-Luc Picard most of all, to him the battle of Wolf 359 represented the worst days of his life. As he looked over the casualty he shook his head as the grief over took him.

"It's all my fault." He muttered as his ready room door chime rang. "Come…"

"The survivor list, Sir." Commander William T. Riker said.

"Finally some good news." Picard said with a sigh.

"I don't know if you can consider it good news, Sir." Riker said. "Only 124 survived out of all of the ships."

"My god…" Picard whispered as he scanned over the names. "Terri Zajac, Isn't that the Captain of the Tolstoy's little girl?"

"Yes Sir, she was newly accepted to the Academy at 16." Riker said.

Picard frowned as he looked at the girl's medical report. "She was assimilated? During the attack?"

"Before, Sir, When the Tolstoy was on long range recon." Riker said. "Captain Zajac recovered her 6 months ago, most of her implants have been removed and she has excelled in her studies and passed the Academy Entrance exam."

"How long was she in the collective?" Picard asked.

"3 years Sir." Riker said.

"Has Doctor Crusher released her to guest quarters yet?" Picard asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Have her report here, I would like to speak with her."

"Sir?"

"Charlie Zajac was a friend of mine in the Academy, Will, I want to take care of her till she goes to the Academy." Picard said.

Riker choked back a laugh. The Captain's distaste for children had never been secret to the crew. "May I ask why, Sir?"

"I owe Charlie my life, so this is the least I can do." Picard said. "And the girl and I have a common experience that it might be helpful to share."

"You mean your time with the Borg, Sir?"

"Indeed."

"I'll let her know, sir." Riker said.

"Dismissed."

Riker turned and left the room and Picard sat down behind his desk. "Picard to Crusher." Picard said as he tapped the communications panel.

"Crusher here, Sir."

"I want the medical records of Cadet Terri Zajac sent up to my ready room immediately." Picard said.

"Aye Sir."

"Beverly…"

"Yes, Jean-Luc?"

"Why couldn't her implants be removed as easily as you removed mine?" Picard asked.

"I guess it was because she was a drone longer, they are tied into her central nervous system, if I remove them, then she would die." Crusher replied.

"Hmmm… Thank you, that will be all."

Cadet Terri Zajac took a deep breath as the turbo lift rocketed up to the bridge of the Flagship of the Federation. She couldn't understand why the Great Captain Jean-Luc Picard could possibly want to talk to her. Did he want to make sure she was still planning on attending the Academy in light of her parent's death? She pushed her red hair out of the way of her startling green eyes as the turbo lift doors opened and Commander Riker directed her to the Captain's ready room.

She looked up at Commander Riker for reassurance. He smiled before ringing the door chime.

"Come!" Picard's bisque voice came from inside the ready room, making Terri cringe before she stepped inside.

"Cadet Terri Zajac, reporting as ordered, Sir." Terri said with all the discipline her father had taught her.

"At ease, Cadet, you are not in trouble." Picard said, carefully eyeing the implants above her eye and on her neck.

Terri heaved a sigh. "Sir, may I speak freely?" She asked.

"Of Course." Picard smiled softly.

"I told Command about what happened on the Tolstoy, If I am not in trouble then why would an officer as decorated as yourself want to see me?" Terri asked.

"I see Charlie never mentioned who your godfather is." Picard said.

"You, Sir?"

"Yes, Your father asked me when you were just a baby." Picard said. "In fact that is the last time I saw you."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't need a guardian, I was emancipated last week. If it hadn't been for the emergency of Wolf 359 I would be on a shuttle to the Academy right now. I don't need to be babysat, Sir, I need to get to the Academy so I can make the Borg pay for killing my parents."

"Hmmm…" Picard mused. "Your mother was half Klingon, am I correct?"

"Yes, Sir." Terri said.

"You might want to control your temper in the Academy." Picard said. "I am not delaying your entrance into Starfleet. I mearly want to exchange notes as it were."

"Sir?"

"You heard about what happened to me on the Borg cube, I am sure." Picard said.

"I understood you were assimilated, Sir." Terri whispered as her hand went to her temple where an implant remained.

"That is correct, when you were first bombarded with the collective consciousness how did you feel?" Picard asked.

"At first… I felt scared… then She…. The Queen… She spoke to me and told me I was special." Terri whispered. "Better than the other drones… She told me I would take her place when she eventually died."

Picard froze for a moment and stared at her. "What was your designation?"

"One of One, Secondary Adjunct of the Collective, Sir." Terri whispered.

"The Perfect drone…" Picard whispered.

"Captain?" Riker asked.

"She is the whole reason the Borg went to Wolf 359… The… The Borg Queen wants her back." Picard whispered. "She tried to use me to get to her. Number One, I want Lt. Commander Worf to escort her to Earth, She needs to be protected."

"Understood, Sir."

"Dismissed, both of you." Picard said.

Terri saluted before leaving the ready room.

"Mr. Worf!" Riker said. "Prepare a shuttle to take Cadet Zajac to Starfleet Academy on Earth."

"Understood, Sir." Worf said with a slight grin towards Terri.

"I think he likes you." Riker laughed.

"He's a bit old for me, Sir." Terri smiled politely.

"Have fun." Riker smiled


	2. The Ambassador's Grandson

Chapter Two

The Ambassador's Grandson

Terri sat in the back of the shuttle craft as Worf got the shuttle ready for departure. She pulled a PADD out of her bag and tried to study it but her stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Is Everything Alright, Cadet?" Worf asked.

Terri sighed. "It's nothing, Sir." She said.

"It is alright to be nervous, Cadet." Worf said.

"I am Klingon, I should be strong." Terri said. "It is just a school full of Humans."

"Even the bravest of warriors get nervous before battle." Worf said. "And you are only a third Klingon, am I correct?"

"Yes, Sir, but My mother raised me to be strong." Terri said.

"Who was your mother?" Worf asked.

"B'Rel of the house of Martok." Terri whispered.

"A nobel house, May I ask you something Cadet?" Worf asked.

"Of course, Sir."

"Why choose Starfleet, and not the Empire?" Worf asked.

"I would be ridiculed on a Klingon ship, but mostly… It's because of my father… He took such joy in commanding the Tolstoy… I want to feel that Joy." Terri whispered. "My only hope is that what the Borg did to me will not prevent me from achieving that dream."

"I see." Worf said. "Galileo to the Bridge."

"Go Ahead Lieutenant." Picard said.

"Requesting permission to leave the Ship."

"Hold Lieutenant, Cadet Allen missed the transport to the Academy during the attack." Picard said. "Doctor Allen has requested that he be transported with Cadet Zajac."

"Understood, Sir."

"Who is this Cadet Allen?" Terri asked.

"A young Vulcan who got accepted to the Academy a month ago." Worf said, with a deep dislike in his voice. "His father is the Assistant Chief Medical Officer."

"Great… A three hour trip with a emotionless Vulcan." Terri groaned. "I should have died in Battle with the Borg."

"You saved the children's lives, Cadet, for that you already have a place in Sto'Vo'Kor." Worf said.

"Maybe, but now, I am just as alone as you, Sir." Terri whispered as she went back to her PADD just as the door to the shuttle opened and she groaned at the sight of the pointed ears in the doorway and she quickly covered hers up with her hair. It was bad enough that the Borg assimilated her but she hated that they had altered her DNA so vastly.

_What's her problem? _The boy's thoughts echoed in her head causing her to look up.

"That's a rather emotional comment for a Vulcan." Terri said curtly.

"I didn't say anything to you yet." He defended himself.

"Yeah but you thought it." Terri snarled.

The boy's grey eyes stared at her with anger as he pushed his red hair out of his eyes. "If you must know I am only a 4th Vulcan and my father wanted me to have emotions so I can better relate to humans." He said. "Is it your Klingon DNA making you a bitch or did the Borg do that to you when they assimilated you?"

Terri made a low growl in the back of her throat.

"That is enough, Cadet." Worf barked. "Both of you."

Terri leaned back in her chair and sighed before going back to her PADD.

"I am sorry about my comment." The Boy said. "Let's restart, shall we."

"I want nothing to do with you, Vulcan." Terri growled.

"I have a name, you know…" The boy growled.

"Like I care…" Terri whispered.

"It's Jonathan, but my friends call me Jack." He said.

"Well since I am not your friend, I will stick with Vulcan." Terri growled. "Now leave me be."

The boy named Jack snatched the PADD away from her. "You're not even at the academy yet and you are studying Command Routine?"

"Yeah…" Terri growled, as she took the PADD back. "What of it?"

"Over achiever." He shook his head.

"Just leave me alone, alright?" Terri whispered.

"What is with you?"

"How about this?" Terri growled. "I was assimilated by the Borg five years ago, an now my parents are dead because of them… The Academy is all I have left to remember them by… That is what is with me, now please, leave me alone!"

"Whatever you say, but you can't expect to take out the entire collective alone." Jack said.

"Maybe not but I can sure as hell try." Terri growled before going back to her studies.

Three hours later Terri stepped out of the shuttle craft and took a deep breath of Earth's air. She hadn't been back to her father's home planet for years, since before she was assimilated. It was good to be home.

Jack shoved past her as the crowd grew around the shuttle, several of the Vulcans dispersed once he was gone but the others remained as she left the shuttlecraft.

"Cadet!" Worf called after her.

Terri looked back and smiled.

"Qu'Apla!" He said, saluting her in the Klingon fashion.

"Qu'Apla!" She replied with a smiled before leaving the shuttle.

Terri tried to ignore the people watching her and pointing at her implants.

"I bet it cheated on the Entrance exam." One onlooker said.

"How could Command let one of them in after what just happened?" Another said.

Terri gritted her teeth and almost past the crowd when someone tripped her and she fell to the ground.

"That's enough!" One voice said, before handing their hand down to her. "Let me help you."

Terri looked up and smiled when she saw the most handsome human she had ever seen staring down at her. He had brown hair and the most handsome yellow-brown eyes she had ever seen. She took his hand and smiled.

"Thanks..." She whispered.

"I'm Samuel, Samuel Larado." He smiled.

"Terri Zajac." Terri smiled.

"Sorry about the welcoming committee." Samuel smiled. "People are on edge since the attack."

"It's alright, I am used to it." Terri whispered as she picked up her Klingon sash and slung it over her uniform.

"House of Martok." Samuel smiled. "Very Honorable."

"It was my mother's house." Terri whispered before noticing his for the first time.

"The House of Krovaal, but how, D'Rahg doesn't let anyone in." Terri breathed.

"Krovaal adopted me when my parents were killed by the Borg." Samuel smiled.

"Well… Uh… Thank you for all your help Mr. Larado." Terri breathed.

"Please, call me Sam."

Terri blushed slightly. "I have to find my quarters. Will I see you around?"

"Of course." Sam smiled. "Hey Jack!" He smiled when he saw his best friend.

"You know that Vulcan?" Terri whispered when the boy who had shared her shuttle came walking over.

"He's my best friend." Sam smiled. "His father served on Quo'Nos for a while."

"Why are the Vulcan's following him?"

"Cause he is Ambassador Spock's Grandson." Sam smiled as Jack hugged him before walking off again.

"I guess I will see you later then…" Terri whispered.

Sam ran back with a smile. "Will you go out with me to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Terri whispered.

Sam leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, causing her to blush. "Say yes."

"Yes…" Terri whispered before he went to join his friend.

"Wow…" Terri whispered before going to find her quarters.


	3. Roommates and Tribbles

Chapter Three

Roommates and Tribbles

Terri wandered the student dorms with her assignment PADD in her hand and was relieved when she finally found her dorm. But her relief was short lived because as soon as she opened the door the shrill cry of a tribble, the klingons most hated creature, was heard the moment she walked in the door. Terri dropped her bags and covered her ears before the other occupant of the dorm covered the creature's cage with a blanket.

"I'm so sorry." The girl apologized. "I didn't realize you were Klingon... You have a very human name."

"I'm only a third klingon." Terri said. _By Birth, _she added in her mind. She'd prefer to keep what the Borg did to her DNA a secret as long as was possible. Terri took in her surroundings and the first thing she noticed was that where there would normally be a bed for her there was a regeneration alcove that had been salvaged from the wreckage from the Tolstoy. She went up to it and touched it softly. She hadn't been able to regenerate during the few days she stayed on the Enterprise. "I can't believe they found it."

"I'm Amanda, by the way, Amanda Carter." Her roommate said behind her.

"That's an odd name for a Romulan." Terri said without looking at her as she opened her bags.

"How'd you know?" Amanda asked, as she subconsciously touched the rounded tips of her once pointed ears.

"My occular implant sees much better then regular humanoid eyes." Terri lied. "And you hold yourself like a typical Romulan female." Terri thought about telling her roommate about her telepathic abilities that surfaced from the genetic alteration the Borg put her through but she didn't want to tip her hand too early.

"You know, I don't care that you were once a Borg drone." Amanda said. "Everyone is different, it's not like you were old enough to fight them... Not even Picard could fight them."

"I am still Borg..." Terri whispered as she turned to face Amanda. "As long as I depend on these implants and this machine..." She pointed to the regenerator that her father had risked his life to get on a Borg cube. " to live... I will still be one of them... One of the monsters that killed my parents."

"I'm sorry..." Amanda whispered before changing the subject. "You hungry? You can eat, right?"

Terri laughed softly. "Yes, I can eat." She smiled.

"You have a wonderful smile."Amanda smiled. "You should use it more often."

"I don't really have much to smile about lately." Terri whispered.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" Amanda asked.

"Actually, I think I have a date." Terri blushed softly, thinking about her unexpected encounter with Sam.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Terri smiled. "He helped me when some idiot tripped me..."

"And he asked you out then and there?"

"Yeah it was really strange, all these people were making fun of me and he asked me out and kissed me, like he knew me before, but I swear this was the first time we have met."

"Maybe you have, in a past life." Amanda suggested. "What are you going to wear?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever been on a date before?" Amanda asked.

"No... I was assimilated before I was old enough to date and afterwards no one would have me." Terri whispered.

"Come on." Amanda said grabbing her coat. "We are going shopping."


End file.
